


More Than Just Friends

by CurlyFriesFreak



Series: Learning to Love You [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings, Smut, Unrequited Love, tananoya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyFriesFreak/pseuds/CurlyFriesFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The Tananoya side story to my Kagehina fic '100 Things')</p>
<p>Tanaka Ryuunosuke has had a one sided crush on Nishinoya Yuu for years. At least, he thought it was one sided. After an awkward Skype call Tanaka is determined to tell Nishinoya about how he feels, but he's scared. How do you tell your best friend of over twenty years that you want to be more than just friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barbies and Skype

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-Ho! It's the Tananya spin off no body asked for! :P 
> 
> For those of you who don't know, I have fanfic called '100 Things' which is Kagehina centric with side Oikage and Kenhina. I tell you this because it's better to read that first. (Or at least what's there of it so far.)
> 
> This story is based around Tanaka and Nishinoya from that fic because its one of my OTP's and, quite frankly, doesn't get enough recognition. I am here to change that! I love these two together! So I hope you too will enjoy how I am portraying them!
> 
> This chapter takes place before chapter 1 in 100 Things.  
> I'm not sure if anyone's done the Skype call thing before but I went for it anyway.   
> Enjoy! XD

If anyone knew the feeling of unrequited love it was Tanaka Ryuunosuke. It wasn’t like he wanted to fall in love with his best friend, it kind of just… happened.

He was five years old when he met Nishinoya Yuu. It was a normal day in nursery school, Tanaka had tried to play with the other kids, but he was too loud, and they found him scary, despite him being the shortest in his class. He was sitting in the sandpit alone playing with a Barbie figurine that he had dressed in action man clothes when the boy approached him.

“Why are you here on your own?” The stranger interrupted.

“Because the other kids don’t like me.” Tanaka said, not looking up at the boy.

“Well that’s mean!” The boy sat down next to him.

Tanaka finally looked over at the boy; he was smiling widely, and missing a front tooth. His hair was gelled upwards which Tanaka found amazing. He struggled with his own hair; it was all floppy and useless. One day he hoped he could get it cut.

“Did… did you want to play with me?” Tanaka asked, a sudden shyness coming over him. He’d never had someone voluntarily sit next to him before, he was excited!

“Yeah!” The boy cheered. “Woah, no way! You have a Barbie?” He asked.

“Yeah… My sister didn’t want it anymore and mummy didn’t have enough money to buy me a boy’s doll.” Tanaka said, feeling lame.

“Where are her real clothes?” The boy said sadly.

“What?”

“Her _real_ clothes! The sailor uniform!” He sounded excited.

“I changed them. I thought the boy clothes made her look cooler.” Tanaka said. His sister only had a few action men toys, and she wasn’t giving them to Tanaka until he begged for them. When he refused to do. So he slowly stole pieces of clothing from her toy draw.

“Well yeah she looks cool! But think about how cute she is when she’s in the sailor outfit.” The kid clapped happily.

“I never thought about it that way. Do you have Barbies too?” Tanaka asked, not having met a boy who also enjoyed girly toys.

“No. My daddy said I couldn’t have it. But I like them. Immensely.” He said very seriously.

Tanaka beamed at his new friend. “You can come round and play with mine whenever you want!”

“Really?” Tanaka nodded. “Thank you so much!” He said, pouncing on Tanaka and enveloping him in a hug.

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu!”

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke!”

And thus started their beautiful friendship.

Of course, Tanaka hadn’t always liked Nishinoya like that. After their initial meeting, Tanaka looked up to Nishinoya as though he were a role model. They were inseparable! Always playing loudly together, scaring the other kids and going round each other’s houses all the time. Their families became good friends because of that.

One time, Tanaka secretly took his sisters best and prettiest Barbie, with a selection of outfits and gave it to Nishinoya. His best friend had cried so much, saying how happy he was. It made Tanaka happy too and he started to realise that maybe he was Nishinoya’s role model too.

It was when they became teenagers that he began to notice he was becoming strange. The two were fourteen years old now, Tanaka had over taken Nishinoya in growing now and was a head taller than his friend. Nishinoya joked that his growth spurt was coming, but he came from a short family so they both knew that he wouldn’t get much taller than he was now.

Tanaka had finally been allowed to shave his head, his sister had carried out the haircut. She’d gotten pretty good at it! She even cuts Nishinoya’s hair for him too. He thought the buzz cut suited him so much more, and Nishinoya had to agree. Noya hadn’t changed his style from when he was a kid, only occasionally wearing it down once he had showered or if he couldn’t be bothered to style it. Tanaka thought he looked cute with it either way.

That was when he realised there was a problem.

Whenever Nishinoya smiled his stomach would flip, a laugh caused his hear to pound loudly in his chest. He didn’t understand what was going on. And he was too scared to talk to Nishinoya about it.

So he turned to his sister for help.

“Saeko?” He said, knocking on her door.

“Yeah?” She replied

Tanaka walked in and sat cross legged on his sisters bed.

“What’s up Ryuu?” Tanaka smiled softly, while he and his sister didn’t always get along, she was always there for him when he needed her.

“I’m… strange.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Not like that! Just… It’s Yuu.”

Saeko raised an eyebrow. “Did you guys finally have an argument?”

“No, he’s just… and I’m…”

“You’re going to need to say actual sentences Ryuu.”

“He’s really cute!” Tanaka blurted out, his face going red immediately. He brought his hands up to his face and buried them inside.

“Oh…” She said, slightly shocked at the sudden confession. “You like Yuu?”

“I don’t know,” He whispered. “I don’t know, I don’t want too.” He sniffed hard.

“I know Ryuu, but you don’t get to choose these things.”

For the first time in a long time, Tanaka cried. He didn’t want to lose his best friend, he didn’t want to scare him away. He stayed with Saeko that night, talking and bonding. He was glad to have a sister like her.

His feelings were confirmed once they had reached high school. They had slightly branched out and made a couple of friends, namely a quiet boy called Kageyama and his best friend Yachi. The four of them became really close, it was nice to have a friendship group. But no one was closer than Tanaka and Nishinoya were.

In their second year, Nishinoya got a girlfriend. Tanaka wasn’t happy about it to say the least, but he knew he had to support his friend, so he pretended to be happy. Pretended to be supportive, hoping that one day that would break up.

And they did! But it wasn’t what Tanaka had expected.

Yuu turned up on his doorstep, crying and sniffling, howling like a wolf. They had gone to Tanaka’s room, bitched about the girl, eaten junk food and watched a few movies. By that time it was midnight and the credits were rolling, Nishinoya had his head rested on Tanaka’s shoulder as they watched the screen fade to black.

“Is it because I’m short?”

“No.”

“Maybe I’m not attractive.”

“That’s not it either.”

“I’m not muscular enough.”

“You don’t ned to be.”

“I could-”

“Yuu!” Tanaka finally shouted, interrupting his wallowing. “Stop sitting here and criticising yourself. She doesn’t know what she missing out on. Bro, you’re amazing. After all this time you’re still who I look up to. Maybe not literally, but if she can’t see past your height she doesn’t deserve you!” He turned to make Nishinoya face him. He wiped away tears with his thumbs. “So stop wasting tears on her, kay?”

Nishinoya, his eyes red and puffy, still manged to smile up at his best friend. “Thank you Ryuu.”

The two of them sighed and laid down next to each other.

“Girls are too complicated.” Nishinoya said absentmindedly.

“I agree.”

“They’re cute though.”

“Yeah, they are.” Tanaka wasn’t lying. Sure, he was crushing on Nishinoya, but that didn’t mean he didn’t find girls attractive too. Saeko had told him he was bisexual, Tanaka was perfectly okay with that.

“But still annoying! So annoying! Like, why can’t you just spend your life with your bro? I mean, it’s always fun, and there’s no arguing. You can play videogames and chill and you could share things without it getting all weird. It would be much nicer.” Nishinoya ranted.

Tanaka swallowed in response. Obviously he want about to admit that he had imagined him and Yuu living a domestic life together, getting married and looking after their children.

But it was all fantasy! Because as far as Tanaka knew, Nishinoya was straight.

“Dude,” Nishinoya said, rolling onto his side and making Tanaka do the same so they were facing each other. “Let’s make a pact!”

“What do you mean?”

Nishinoya held out his pinkie finger. “If neither of us are happily taken at the age of thirty I propose that we do just that!”

“What? Live together as bros? We can do that when we leave school though Yuu.”

“No! I mean _be_ together as bros! What d’you say?” He said, extending his pinkie into Tanakas face.

And what could he say? _‘No, I want to be with you now. As more than bros. I want to love you and care for you and hold you in my arms?’_ No, of course he couldn’t say that.

He linked his pinkie around his best friends and grinned. “Hell yeah!”

And now, at 24, he was still counting down the years until they reached thirty so he could confess how much he cared for his best friend. But six years is a long time, and there was no telling how many girls Nishinoya could meet and fall for within that time period.

Back to the present. Tanaka was sitting at home at his desk, his computer in front of him along with a paperwork he needed to complete for a car he was fixing up. Tanaka had become a mechanic after leaving high school. He had been able to find himself a small one bedroom flat near to where he his garage was. Nishinoya still lived with his parents, he was looking for a place to move into though.

“I’m so bored!” Nishinoya said, his voice coming through the speakers slightly crackled. Tanaka and Nishinoya had gotten into the habit of skyping each other whenever they could. They didn’t see each other every day anymore so this was the next best thing.

“Sorry Yuu, I’ll be done soon.”

“Nah, take your time, work is more important than me.” _‘It most certainly is not’_ He thought to himself.

Within five minutes he was done and could finally talk to his friend.

“You excited about tomorrow?” He asked Nishinoya.

“Yeah! It’s been ages since I’ve seen Kageyama. I hope he’s okay now.”

“Well, he went through a lot. He’ll get through it though, he always does.”

“Yeah, Kageyama is one of the strongest people I know!” Nishinoya cheered. “And hey, when he starts working again we can go in and see Kiyoko.”

Both of them sighed in bliss at them mention of the beautiful woman. She worked with Daichi, Kageyama’s boss, and the two were obsessed with her. She was too attractive!

“Yachi will get to her before we do at this rate.” Tanaka laughed.

Nishinoya chuckled with him but then shuffled in his chair uncomfortably. “You alright?”

Yuu bit his lip. “Uhh, yeah. It’s nothing. Just a no reason boner.” He laughed to try and break the tension.

Tanaka laughed with him. “The downside of being male!”

“Yeah.” Nishinoya replied, still uncomfortable.

“Just go and sort it out dude, we’re seeing each other tomorrow anyway.”

“No!” He said quickly. “We’ve haven’t talked at all this week! I’m having withdrawal symptoms.”

Tanaka laughed. “”Alright fine.”

So they continued to chat, but slowly Tanaka realised that Nishinoya’s voice was getting more breathy and deeper. He didn’t want to say anything, but when he saw Yuu’s hand move he couldn’t stop himself.

“Yuu… are you…?” Tanaka said, looking away from his monitor.

Nishinoya grinned at the screen. “Sorry, you don’t mind though right? I mean, we used to take baths together.”

Tanaka wanted to scream out that it wasn’t the same, but just nodded instead. “Sure, no problem. Hey no homo right?” He joked.

As much as they tried to continue talking, it was hard for both of them to focus. Every so often Nishinoya would flinch or gasp, his eyes would shut and his teeth would grasp his lower lip. If that wasn’t bad enough, Tanaka could feel himself getting hard.

“And then Yachi said- Fuck! Y-Yachi didn’t say fuck, sorry. She said… that…” Nishinoya tried to complete his story, but it seemed like a competition between who would get to finish first, his story of him.

Tanaka was feeling hot. It was one thing to picture your crush getting off but to have it happen on a low res screen in front of him was another thing.

“Maybe I should just go-” Tanaka started to say, but at that moment it happened. Nishinoya threw his head back and moaned. Tanaka swore he came in his pants from just the sound of it.

He watched as Nishinoya’s body shuddered, the pleasure slowly fading away as he came down from the high. He looked into the camera with lust filled eyes. Tanaka had to go to the bathroom really soon.

Nishinoya suddenly flipped his hair, down currently because he had already taken a bath, and looked in to the camera bright eyed and happy again. As if nothing had happened.

“Sorry about that! Where was I?” Nishinoya asked.

“Ah… I don’t remember. Actually Yuu, I have to go. I just remembered a final work that I have to do and I need to sleep early. I don’t want to be tired for tomorrow.” He lied.

“Good point! Me too then. I’ll see you in the morning Ryuu!” Nishinoya waved as he ended the skype call.

Tanaka had never run to the bathroom so fast in his entire life. As soon as he was in there his hand was on his dick, stroking it fast just needed the release. He had to get the image of Nishinoya coming out of his head.

He came quickly. He looked at his hand, a sticky mess.

Tanaka rested his head on the cold blue tiles of the wall. What was he doing? He felt so perverted. He washed his hands and his face, thinking of anything but that damn _moan._ He couldn’t bear it. He had to tell Nishinoya how he felt, or he’d never forgive himself.

He slumped back to his room, collapsing onto his bed.

If anyone knew unrequited love, it was Tanaka Ryuunosuke- But if he had anything to say about it; that would be changing real soon.


	2. When Morning Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begin the angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes places after Nishinoya and Tanaka leave Hinata and Kageyama during chapter three.  
> Thank you for all your lovely comments on the first chapter- I love you all!  
> Remember to check out 100 things if you haven't already and follow me on tumblr- curlyfriesfreak  
> Enjoy the chapter!

“Tell me! Tell me pleeeeease?” Nishinoya said, grabbing onto Tanaka’s arm as they walked through the street.

“Cut it out! What does it even matter?” Tanaka almost shouted, he wasn’t terribly angry of course.

He and Nishinoya had just left the coffee shop, leaving Hinata and Kageyama, so that they could go and get Kageyama’s birthday presents.

But Tanaka was now stuck with the short male pestering him about his preference in porn. He made a mental note to thank Kageyama for that.

“We tell each other everything Ryuu! Why not this?” Nishinoya sighed, not defeated yet though.

And Tanaka didn’t disagree; they truly did tell each other everything. But when your best friend is also your crush it’s harder to tell them. Not to mention that said best friend got off while on skype the week prior to this.

“It’s just… strange to talk about it while we’re in public…” He lied.

“You’re not getting shy on me now Ryuu are you?” Nishinoya teased.

“Fine! Okay… fine,” Tanaka turned to face Nishinoya in the middle of the street. “If you really wanna know that much, I like the idea of edg- umm… edging.” He said quietly his face going bright red.

“That’s it?” Nishinoya said unfazed by it. “Dude! I thought it was going to be something way worse!”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, bestiality or some shit?” He giggled. “Oh wait! Do you…”

“Do I what?” Tanaka said as he began walking again.

“Do you like to edge people or be edged?”

Tanaka choked on his own spit. Jesus, Nishinoya must have some sort of ulterior motive here, why now did he want to hear so much about his sex life?

“I… never really thought about it. I’d try either way I guess.” He replied truthfully.

“Huh. Cool.” Nishinoya said as they entered the shop.

“So you’re not weirded out by it?”

“What? No! Why would I? Besides, it not like I haven’t watched that porn before.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, It’s totally hot to watch a desperate girl squirming!” Nishinoya laughed devilishly.

‘ _Girl’_ Right. Tanaka had forgotten that they weren’t talking about the same genders. Nishinoya obviously watched female porn. He wasn’t gay! Well, technically Tanaka wasn’t gay either… He suspected he had a stronger preference for men though.

They approached the counter at the store, both smiling at the woman behind it.

“Hi!” Nishinoya greeted cheerfully, as if their previous conversation had not happened.

“Hello gentlemen, what can I do for you today?”

“We would like to book some activities” Tanaka chimed in.

This was their present to Kageyama. After last year’s reaction to their gift they decided it would be better to get Kageyama something he might actually use. (Not to say they didn’t believe that Kageyama had used the dildo, but… well, y’know.)

So their genius plan was to get Kageyama some of the things needed for his bucket list. They wanted to do something nice for Kageyama, considering the tough year he had, had. They were sure Kageyama would love this gift.

“Of course, what are you looking at doing?” The employee asked, typing something onto the keyboard in front of her.

Nishinoya pulled out a slip of paper. “Let’s see… Umm… Right! Skydiving, a helicopter ride, and some sort of shooting range thing, if you have that.”

“I’ll just check,” She said, again, clicking things on the screen at an alarming rate. “Ah, well we don’t have shooting as such… we do have paintball though if that’s of any interest to you?”

Tanaka and Nishinoya’s heads instantly snapped to look at each other, their eyes full of excitement. A paintball gun still counted as a gun, right?

“Yes!” The two exclaimed at the same time, laughing.

“Great! How many people is this for?”

Tanaka counted out loud. “You and I, Kageyama, Yachi, and Hinata as well I guess. So five.”

“Right, five people… three activities…” She mumbled. She told them the cost making both of them shudder in disgust at the amount of money it cost, but they were fine with it because 1) It was for Kageyama and 2) Paintball!

They exited the shop quickly, their tickets in hand. “That was a lot easier than I had anticipated.”

“Yeah,” Nishinoya said. “Wanna get a McDonalds then?”

“Hell yeah!”

The two walked in comfortable silence. Well, it might have been comfortable for Nishinoya, but Tanaka had so much on his mind that it was painful to walk and just think.

He almost sighed. He still didn’t know what was happening. He wanted to ask Nishinoya about the awkward skype call (It hadn’t happened again since). Why did he do it? Granted, he probably didn’t know about Tanaka’s feelings, but why suddenly had their friendship reached that level?

Hell if he knew.

They sat down in their seats after collecting their food. A two seater table next to a couple. Great. The woman smiled at the man who fed her some chips, they were laughing happily.

That would never happen to him and Nishinoya. He had no shot, he wasn’t female. Maybe he could dress like one and Nishinoya would like him more? No, no, stupid idea, stupid Tanaka. He internally scolded himself.

“Watch out, that could be us in a few years’ time.” Nishinoya said, gesturing to the couple with his head as he shoved a handful of chips into his mouth.

“W-What do you mean?”

“You haven’t forgotten right? Our pact? It’s like talking to a gold fish with you,” Nishinoya laughed. “The 30 pact. We haven’t got long. If you don’t let someone sweep you off of your feet soon I’ll have to.” Of course Tanaka hadn’t forgotten about it. Hell, he’d have a count down on his wall at home if it wasn’t so creepy.

“You can talk! You haven’t had a date in months!”

“Not true- I’m going on a date tonight.” Nishinoya corrected.

Tanaka felt his shoulders visibly droop. He hoped Nishinoya didn’t notice.

“Really? Who’s the unlucky lady?” Tanaka asked, using the voice he had perfected to hide his bitter jealously and anger.

“The woman from the tattoo shop! I know, I know, totally hottie right? But she’s scary too! So many tattoos!” He emphasised

Tanaka laughed along with him.

“Well, good luck bro! Get lucky!”

Nishinoya grinned. “Let’s face it, we both know she’ll look at my height and leave right away.”

“Yuu, you’ve gotta stop letting it bother you.” Tanaka said, reaching a hand across the table to grab his shoulder supportively.

“I know… I know, but people-”

“Are arseholes that shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, so forget about it alright?” Nishinoya nodded in response.

Out of nowhere Nishinoya suddenly said “You know, I think I could get into that edging thing.”

Tanaka stared wide eyed at him. “Yuu!”

“What? There’s no one around!” Tanaka looked over to the couple next to them. Well… it wasn’t as thought they were listing anyway. Too absorbed in each other to listen to their conversation. “Besides, imagine being in a vanilla relationship. How boring! You’ve gotta try things, y’know, get adventurous!” Nishinoya help up a chip to the sky.

“You’re crazy.” Tanaka commented, not wanting to express his real feelings. Personally, he wanted to ask Nishinoya what kind of things he would try. Because if he would be willing to trying men…

“It could be interesting though, don’t you think?” Nishinoya asked.

“Which way round?” Tanaka asked, not for his own personal fantasy or anything like that.

Yuu paused and looked up to the ceiling in deep thought. “I’m not sure. It _would_ be awesome to have the control over someone like that, but it seems just as fun to be vulnerable. Of course, you’d have to really trust the person to try it.”

Tanaka nodded. “True.”

“Have you?”

Tanaka’s mouth dropped open. “Edged?” Noya nodded. “N-not other people. I’ve… by myself…” He went red, surprisingly so did Nishinoya.

“Ha, look at us! Why are we embarrassed about it? It’s just sex.” And maybe to Nishinoya, it was. But for Tanaka… sex was always something he joked about getting a lot of but in reality he treasured it. That moment when you become one with someone… it was an amazing feeling. He just wanted to feel it with Nishinoya.

“Yeah, sometimes we suck!” Tanaka agreed, not believing his words at all.

“Well,” Nishinoya said, taking his tray with him to the bin. “I should probably get to work; I’m supposed to start soon.”

“Right.” Tanaka said, disposing of his rubbish and following his friend out of the fast food restaurant.

They both stood at the bus stop together, Tanaka whistling as they waited.

Nishinoya’s bus came first. “See you later Ryuu!” He cheered, hugging him quickly before jumping on the bus.

Tanaka’s skin tingled from where Nishinoya had touched it. “Good luck on the date!” he shouted. Nishinoya responded with two thumbs up as the bus drove away.

Tanaka allowed himself to sigh out loud this time. Resting the back of his head on the bus stop. Each day was harder, it wasn’t fair. Maybe one day he’d turn around and see a beautiful person who would fall in love with him, and he’d fall for them too. And it would be _easy_. Not like this. Not this constant pain every day.

In some desperate try for his dream to become reality he turned around and saw-

A fat old man sitting on a bench, cheese sandwich in hand and his gut hanging out the front of his t-shirt. Tanaka was also sure he could smell him from where he was.

Well... It was worth a shot.

* * *

 

_Bang Bang Bang_

Tanaka rolled over in bed, his eyes squinting at the bright light from his alarm clock. Midnight. What on earth-?

_Bang Bang Bang_

He groaned and rolled out of bed, only clad in his boxers and an old pyjama shirt he went to the front door.

He opened it to reveal his worst nightmare. There, on his door step, stood Nishinoya. Soaking wet from the rain, his once styled hair now flat, he was trembling from the cold and his eyes were red and puffy. _He’s been crying_. Tanaka’s heart ached.

“Ryuu…” Nishinoya squeaked out.

“Oh my god, Yuu,” Tanaka said, opening his arms and letting Nishinoya fall into them. He was beginning to see that Nishinoya’s trembling wasn’t just from the cold. “What happened?”

But Nishinoya just shook his head against Tanaka’s chest, his wet hair dampening Tanaka’s shirt.

“Let’s get you inside okay?” He led his best friend into the warm and sat him down on the sofa. He quickly left the room and gathered the duvet from his bed along with a few blankets he had in his room. He also got a change of clothes and a towel.

“Alright, you get yourself changed, I’m going to get you a drink.” He thought he saw Nishinoya nod before he left for the kitchen.

Tanaka was worried. It was rare that Nishinoya became this way, but when he did he needed to be comforted. Tanaka had been there for every one of his mood swings, he knew what to do. But even so, he was always scared because it wasn’t like Yuu to be like this.

When he returned with a cup of cold water, Nishinoya was putting on Tanaka’s top. Usually Tanaka would’ve take the opportunity to ogle his body, but now was not the time. He ushered Nishinoya back onto the sofa, handing him the cup. He brought the towel up and began to dry Nishinoya’s thick hair. He brushed it too, knowing it would calm him.

After that he wrapped Nishinoya in a few blankets and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. No words were exchanged between them for a long while. They didn’t need to be.

“Thank you.” Nishinoya whispered some time later.

“Don’t mention it.” Tanaka said softly.

“She was just like all the others. She stayed for the date but it was just pity. She didn’t… try to get to know me. She just-” His voice cracked again, tears spilling out of his eyes.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay. I know.” He breathed out, stroking Yuu’s now soft hair.

“I just want someone to love me, and not care about my height or my looks. I want…” He never finished his sentence. It was crazy of Tanaka to thick maybe he wanted to say ‘someone like you’.

“They’re just stupid. They’re missing out on so much. I love you bro, always.”

Nishinoya sat up and turned to face him. “You really do, don’t you? You care about me, help me, laugh with me, _hold_ me,” It seemed as though Nishinoya was realising something. Tanaka didn’t want to interrupt. “You’re always there for me even when I’m a mess.”

Tanaka nodded. “It’s what any friend would do.”

Nishinoya shook his head in response. “No Tanaka; It’s not.”

And suddenly they were kissing, well Nishinoya was kissing, Tanaka was still in shock. One moment they were sitting next to each other, the next Nishinoya was _on_ him. _Kissing him._

He couldn’t stop himself, he kissed back. Hard. It was as though his every thought, his every feeling from the last however many years were all being passed in that one kiss.

It was silent. Not even their shallow breathing (Tanaka didn’t even know if he was breathing) was loud enough to cause a noticeable sound; they were taken over by the kiss. It was so much more than Tanaka had anticipated. The way Yuu’s hair felt between his fingers, the way he moved his lips against Tanaka’s, the way he _tasted_. All of it was so much more than he could ever have dreamed of.

He didn’t want to let go. Nishinoya’s thighs straddling his waist felt like they belonged there, his mouth fit perfectly against his own, his tongue slid with Tanaka’s in perfect harmony; fuck, why had he not done this sooner?

And then he remembered. Nishinoya wasn’t in the right frame of mind right now, he wasn’t thinking straight.

Tanaka pulled away, forcing himself not to re connect their lips when Nishinoya made a whimpering sound of protest. “Yuu…”

“Why’d you stop?” He asked, his eyes looking up at Tanaka half closed.

“We can’t. Not- not now. You’re tired, you’re vulnerable-”

“Didn’t I say earlier today that I wanted to try being vulnerable? You could have me. Right now. I wouldn’t fight you…” Nishinoya pleaded, his hot breath tickling Tanaka’s ear.

Fuck, this was bad. He had to get out of there.

“No,” He said, forcing Nishinoya off of him. “This is wrong Yuu. And you know it is.”

“I’m consenting.”

Tanaka scoffed. “And what happens tomorrow morning when you wake up and realise what’s happened. When you realise that you slept with a man, your best friend. What happens when you regret it all huh? Sex isn’t a one player game Yuu, neither are feelings. And right now, you’re not being very considerate of mine.”

Nishinoya gave Tanaka a look of pure hatred before taking it away and replacing it with one of remorse. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Yeah, but you did.” Tanaka said, a hard lump forming in his throat.

“But I need you Ryuu.”

“No,” He turned away from Nishinoya. “You’re so desperate for love that you’re not thinking straight. If you still feel this way in the morning, talk to me. We can work this out when you’re you again. I...” He wanted to tell him that he loved him, and that he wanted to try a relationship where he could kiss him and cuddle him and tell him he was the most precious things in the world every day.

But he couldn’t. And so he left the living room and went to his bedroom, collapsing onto the sheet-less bed and making himself go to sleep.

The funny part is, some part of him actually thought that Nishinoya would still be there in the morning. Ready to talk.

But all he found on the sofa were cold sheets.

Nishinoya had left. Tanaka felt himself crumple.

He didn’t hear from Yuu the next day. Or the day after that.

Or the day after that.


	3. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have 80% less angst. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-a guys! I know this chapter took a while, I apologise, I still have '100 Things' to work on at the same time which is much longer chapter length wise. But hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Kudos and comments are loved whole hearted by myself, thank you so much if you've done one of those already. Hell, even if you've just read it I'm thankful- so thanks a bunch! Love you guys!

He hadn’t meant to just leave.

He honestly hadn’t, but he was scared. Wouldn’t you be if in a drunken state you kissed your best friend?

Yeah. Exactly.

Nishinoya woke up at five the next morning on Tanaka’s sofa and he freaked out. Slowly, everything came back to him. How his date had gone terribly and how Tanaka had been there for him once again. He had royally screwed up this time.

He didn’t stick around to talk to Tanaka like he should’ve. He just ran. Grabbed his jacket and left.

It was cold on the walk home and dark too, it still being winter. Nishinoya slipped on his jacket as he walked. He had an awful lot to think about after his… eventful evening. His date had been crap, as expected- It wasn’t like he didn’t try to have nice dates! People were just so shallow. It’s not like he chose to be this short.

He sighed rubbing his temples. He shouldn’t have kissed Tanaka, _he shouldn’t have_. But he had wanted too, and he didn’t know why. He’d never had these feeling before, why not? And the way Tanaka had reacted… what did that mean?

_‘Sex isn’t a one player game Yuu, neither are feelings. And right now, you’re not being very considerate of mine’_

Nishinoya huffed a pathetic sigh. Yeah, Tanaka was right. But what feelings? They were bros right? Best friends, and that was it.

But it wasn’t.

He supposed deep down inside somewhere he knew that Tanaka had feelings for him. The lingering gazes when they got changed together, the extended hugs when they were celebrating, even the way he cared for him like no one else ever had.

Was that love?

He arrived home, sliding his key into the door.

“Son?” He heard a groggy voice from the living room say.

“Hey dad,” He said as he slipped his shoes off and walked through the archway into the front room. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, it’s no problem. I fell asleep watching TV with your mother again; it would seem my punishment is not getting to sleep in our bed.” He chuckled softly as he stretched.

Nishinoya was lucky. He had parents that loved him and wanted what was best for him. They were always there even if they didn’t have the same views on the world.

“I’m going to go up to bed.” Nishinoya said, slumping up the stairs.

“How’s the date go?”

“Great.”

He entered his room and flopped down onto his bed. He curled up in the sheets shut his eyes. He’d cried enough that night already, he just wanted to sleep.

He knew he should’ve tried to figure out what to do about his situation when he got up. But he put it off. And he did the same the next day. And the next day. And the day after that.

He was scared. He would openly admit that. Even with the passing days, the only thing on his mind was Tanaka. When he was working, eating, sleeping- it was all him!

So he knew he had to ask someone for help.

He knocked on the door to her apartment and waited. Perhaps it was strange to come to her for help, but she was the only one who he could think of that would be able to help him.

“Yuu! What brings you ‘round?” Saeko Tanaka leant against the side of the door, her blonde hair neatly shaped around her face and a red lollypop in her mouth.

She was like a sister to him! And so while maybe it was strange to come to Tanaka’s _biological_ sister for help with feeling about Tanaka, he knew it was his only choice.

He’d held it in so long. He looked up into her eyes and could only see Ryuu. His bottom lip trembled and his shoulders began to shake. Small pools of water formed in his eyes.

“Onee-Chan…” He whispered as full blown sobs wracked his body.

“Yuu!” She said shocked. “Jesus Christ, come inside.” She pulled him through her front door into her apartment.

Saeko moved out of the Tanaka household a year before Ryuu had. Despite that, Nishinoya hadn’t really been around her house very much, they always met at Tanaka’s place or went out somewhere. Her hairdressing career had taken off quite well and she was assistant manager for a local hair salon, she was doing very well for herself, and Nishinoya was proud.

“The place looks nice Saeko.” He sniffed, wiping the back of his hand on his nose.

“Oh shush you, we’re not going to talk about interior design right now.” She walked him through the narrow hallway to her front room. Nishinoya went to say something about how awesome the room looked, but stopped himself, not wanting to make things seem awkward with small talk.

“I don’t know what to do sis…” Nishinoya whispered as he flopped down on her sofa.

Saeko looked at him with pitied eyes. “Firstly, I’m getting you some water. Then we need to talk. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this upset Yuu.” She said, more to herself than him as she went to the kitchen.

When she got back she was holding two glasses of water. She placed them down on the table infront of them and sat next to Nishinoya.

“Come on, tell me what’s up Yuu.” And suddenly Nishinoya couldn’t. because even though he trusted her, and loved her like she were his own sister, it was finally hitting him that this was Tanaka’s sister. Tanaka’s over protective sister. Tanaka’s very strong, passionate over protective sister.

No, he did not think this was one of his better ideas.

“You know what?” He laughed nervously. “It’s nothing actually; I’m fine, just having one of my bad days and- ooof!” He tried to stand up, but was yanked back down by his t-shirt.

“Oh no, you don’t get to come to me, show me your crying face and then leave. What kind of a big sister would I be if I didn’t look out for you?” she said with a comforting smile that reminded him too much of Tanaka.

“Oh god Saeko, I’ve fucked up. I’ve fucked up really badly.” He whispered, his voice cracking at the end.

“Shit, Yuu,” She pulled him into her side, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and letting him sob softly into her shoulder. “What did you do?”

“I don’t want you to hate me for it…” He trailed off into her t-shirt.

“I could never hate you, just tell me. It can’t be that bad.”

Nishinoya took a deep breath and pulled away from Saeko’s embrace. “I think I might have… have feelings for R-Ryuu…”

There was a moment of silence before Saeko squealed. She _squealed!_

“I knew there was something going on between you guys! I knew it!” She cheered.

“Wait- no, no there’s not!” He interrupted. “Not yet anyway, maybe not ever. I still don’t know what I want yet. I just… Let me explain this.” And so he did.

He told Saeko all about a few nights ago, how they’d kissed and he’d left and now his feelings were eating him alive. He told her how much he’d wanted to call, to apologise, but the word didn’t sound right. He didn’t know what to do.

“And I think,” He kept talking “Some part of me likes him. He’s so caring all the time, not just for me, for everyone. Even when he’s trying to be scary it’s cute. There was this one time we were at the park having a nerf gun fight and he accidently hit a kid with a foam bullet and he took care of him, took him to his mum, and brought him ice cream… He’s a good person. And I think he’s attractive, that not a recent development though, I think he’s always been good looking, but I thought that was a bro thing. But then I don’t know if I want to be with him Saeko. What if I ruin everything? What if he doesn’t want this? What if-” Saeko pressed a finger to his rambling lips, cutting him off.

“Yuu. You’ll never know if you don’t try.” She said comfortingly.

“But how do I tell him? There’s no way I could ever say it! ‘Hey Ryuu! How are you? Just wanted to let you know that I think I like you a lot. I love that you care about me all 24/7 and always make me feel loved. You’ve been on my mind since the other night and I just want to kiss you. Your cheeks, your nose, your lips especially. I want to tell you how much I cherish you every day and thank you for sticking with me even when I’m an arsehole. I want to hug you, and be with you all the time, but I don’t know how to tell you because you’re too good for me.’ Yeah, I don’t think so.” Nishinoya said, taking a large breath after his rant.

Saeko’s eyes flicked to behind Nishinoya for a split second. “What if I told you, you just did?”

“What do you mean?” Nishinoya asked, confusion setting in on his face.

“Did you mean that?”

Nishinoya spun around on his heel at the speed of lighting to see Tanaka outside of Saeko’s bedroom door, his eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape

“Ryuu!” Nishinoya squeaked.

Tanaka took a step forward. “Yuu. Did you mean all that?” he asked again.

Nishinoya kept the silence for a second, time moving in slow motion. It was the longest second he’d ever experienced.

“Yes,” he replied determinedly. “Every word.”

He’d barely finished his sentence when Tanaka was moving. It only took three paces to reach Nishinoya. Only two seconds to move his hands up into Nishinoya’s hair.

Only one second to bend down and connect their lips again.

They moved in perfect harmony, as though they’d been doing this for years. It was so intense the sound of Saeko’s cheering and ‘aww’ing could not be heard anymore. They were lost in each other, drowning in each other- and they loved it.

And Nishinoya knew suddenly that this was what he wanted. Maybe not in the past, maybe not when he should’ve before, but now this was all he wanted. Tanaka was _everything_ he wanted.

The shorter man suddenly felt something wet on his face. He opened his eyes and broke the kiss. “Ryuu…” He breathed.

“Sorry,” He choked out. “Sorry, I just… I wanted this for so long. I wanted you; I didn’t know how to say it either.”

“I’m sorry too,” He whimpered, tears coming to his eyes too. “I shouldn’t have left that night. I didn’t want too, but I didn’t want to face you either. I was a mess. I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry-”

“Shhh, It’s fine, I forgive you. I’ll always forgive you.” Tanaka soothed, pulling Nishinoya in for a hug and rocking them gently.

Saeko winked at her brother and slipped out of the room to the kitchen to give them some space.

“Yuu… If this is what you want, I’m happy to plough into it head on. But maybe… maybe if you want we could test the waters before putting a name on this.” Tanaka whispered to him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” He started. “We go on dates, like a new couple would. We get to know each other as romantic interests in place of friends. If it goes well, we label it. If not, we go back to being friends, no hard feelings.”

Nishinoya smiled warmly. “Even now you’re thinking about me. Okay, let’s do it. Let’s date.” Nishinoya said grinning.

The two of them sat down on the sofa in comfortable silence. Nishinoya finally took a drink from his cup, needed it now. He felt a tad dizzy. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Hey lovebirds,” Saeko said as she walked back in from the kitchen. “I half expected to find you both butt naked, fucking.”

“Onee-Chan!” Tanaka groaned, his face going bright red.

“How come you were here anyway Ryuu?” Nishinoya asked, curling up into Tanaka’s side.

“Ah… I was here to visit Saeko, that all.” He said blushing.

“Liar!” Saeko shouted. “He was here to talk about you to me! It was just like when you were both fourteen!”

Nishinoya turned to look at Tanaka, shocked. “ _That long_?”

“Ah shit, I probably shouldn’t have said anything.” She said awkwardly.

“Ryuu, that long? Why did you never say anything?”

“I was scared,” he admitted. “Of course I wanted to say something to you, but I was so sure you were straight. All the time we spent looking at girls, you were obsessed!”

“Because girls are cute!” He protested. “B-but you’re cuter.” Both of them blushed at that as Saeko laughed.

“You guy are going to be so mushy!” She grinned. “Anyway, I’ve gotta go out soon. Akiteru is coming to take me out!”

“He’d better be treating you well.” Tanaka grumbled, getting up from his place on the sofa, Nishinoya following suit.

“Of course he is! He’s a true gentleman!” She winked.

Tanaka exited the room first to put his shoes on. “Yuu,” She called, getting Nishinoya to come back and talk to her for a quick second. “Good luck, not that you need it. But I support you one hundred percent.”

Nishinoya grinned. “Thank you Onee-chan.” He kissed her on the cheek before running off to follow Tanaka.

“Be careful you two!” She called as she shut the door on them.

The two walked away from her apartment together, neither of them really knowing what to say.

“So…” Tanaka said.

“Yeah.”

“Oh Jesus,” He laughed. “Let’s not make this weird. Hey, you know what? Let’s go on a date right now!”

“Really? Now?”

“Yeah why not? I mean, we’ve gotta start at some point.”

And that’s how the two of them ended up in a quaint little coffee shop near Saeko’s.

“I feel like I’m cheating on Karasuno.” Nishinoya commented as they walked in.

“You’re allowed to drink other place’s coffee Yuu, not just the ones from where you work.” He rolled his eyes teasingly.

“Yeah, well I don’t have to enjoy it.”

The two of them ordered drinks and a muffin each, finding a clean table to sit down at. They smiled at each other as they took their seats.

“So, Nishinoya was it? I heard you work at a coffee shop.” Tanaka said, making believe they hadn’t met before.

“We’re literally going to meet each other again?”

“Literally.”

“You’re an idiot,” He said, poking his tongue out. Nishinoya played along anyway. “Yeah, I do, it’s a great job. I love getting home and being coated with the scent of coffee, it truly is wonderful. You were an engineer, yes?” he messed up on purpose.

“Oh no, I’m a mechanic, it’s much more intricate let me tell you. Lots of nuts and bolts and cars.” Tanaka said sipping his coffee intelligently.

“Wow, sure sounds it,” Nishinoya chuckled nervously. “This is so strange. I never imagined I’d go on a date with you.”

“I didn’t think we’d go on a date ever either. Well, unless I got lucky and out pact actually came into effect.”

“Oh god yeah the pact!” Nishinoya snorted. “Bro, it must’ve been fate or something.”

“That we made a pact?”

“No! That we met as kids!” Nishinoya leaned forward in his chair. “I never told you because it never seemed important, but I wasn’t supposed to go to your school.”

Tanaka blinked confused. “Huh?”

“Yeah! My parents got it mixed up because we were new to the area and we accidently went to the wrong school on the first day, I would’ve changed to the school I was supposed to go to, but when I kept talking about the friend I made, they were so excited that they transferred me. So it must be fate!”

Tanaka grinned. “That’s awesome. Coincidences like that never happen to us!”

They both laughed and settled into a comfortable silence. Suddenly, Tanaka felt fingers slide through his own, making him blush profusely. Nishinoya locked their fingers together, a small smile settling on his lips.

“I can’t believe you’ve liked me for ten years…” Nishinoya mumbled. “I mean, I probably should’ve realised. You were always checking me out.”

Tanaka was bright red now. “I was not!”

Nishinoya let out a belly laugh. “Okay, okay, but don’t think I don’t remember the PE changing room days.”

“Shut up! I was just… Well… I wasn’t going to get to look at you any other time was I?” Tanaka whispered to his cup.

Nishinoya squeezed his hand. “I think this is going to work.”

Tanaka looked up hopefully. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Nishinoya licked his lips and leant further across the table to kiss his best friend. He smiled as their lips touched, and could feel Tanaka’s grin too.

_‘Why did I never notice before?’_ Nishinoya thought to himself as they rested their foreheads together. _‘Everything I ever dreamed of was right in front of me the whole time.’_

“I lo- I like you. Really like you. A lot.” Tanaka mumbled his eyes still shut.

Nishinoya grinned before whisper back. “I know, I love me too.”

Tanaka’s eyes shot open. He hit Nishinoya around the back of the head.

“Ow!” He giggled, rubbing the sore spot.

“You dick! You ruined a sweet moment!”

Nishinoya was in hysterics again as they walked out of the coffee shop, hand in hand.

“Hey Ryuu?”

“Yeah?

“Give me a piggy back home?” He asked innocently.

“Why should I? You killed the beautiful mood I set!” He said, feigning sadness.

Nishinoya paused as he thought for a second. “I’ll let you be Yoshi in Mario Kart when we get to mine?”

And that’s how their first date ended with Nishinoya on Tanaka’s back as they made their way to Nishinoya’s house.

In style of course.


	4. Secret Agents in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tananoya dates and people start to find out about their relationship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *leaves this chapter here after a long time of not updating* OOPS!!   
> Again, sorry about my lousy updates. Its impossible for me to have a schedule, and I know that sucks. I just hope you guys stick with me and forgive me as I sporadically update.   
> That being said- enjoy this next chapter! I hope it was worth the long wait :)

He was so nervous.

Tanaka stood outside of Nishinoya’s door and took a deep breath in. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other since their first coffee shop date, but this was their first evening out and he really didn’t want to fuck this up.

He adjusted the grip on the small bunch of flowers he had purchased and knocked on the door. Luckily, he didn’t have to worry about Nishinoya’s parents opening the door because they were currently away.

It felt like an eternity passed while he waited for the door to open, but when it did his whole world stopped.

There was Nishinoya, in smart jeans and a cool blue shirt- with his hair flat.

“Yuu, you-” Tanaka started.

“I know! Alright I wanted to see if I could look a bit… neater for our date and I don’t know man this happened and just,” He sighed. “Sorry if it looks stupid.”

“Stupid? Yuu you look… gorgeous.” Tanaka usually only ever saw Nishinoya’s flat hair after baths or when swimming- it always made him look 500% more cute.

“Ah, thank you then,” He grinned. His eyes flicked to the flowers and back to Tanaka. “Did you- are those, umm, for me?” Nishinoya asked pointing at himself.

Tanaka nodded shyly, blushing intensely and holding out the flowers.

Nishinoya smiled and thanked him, quickly putting them in a glass of water before returning to his front door.

“You ready to go?” Nishinoya asked.

“Yup!” Tanaka replied, so they locked up and left.

The restaurant they were going too was supposed to be extremely nice and not too expensive. The biggest plus was that it was only a short walk from where Nishinoya lived, meaning they could both have a drink or two with the meal.

On the walk there, Tanaka slowly slid his hands into Nishinoya’s and linked their fingers together tightly. It was secure and safe and it sure as hell put a smile on Noya’s lips the whole walk there.

“Hello gentlemen, do you have a reservation?” The smart looking waiter asked them as they walked in.

“Yes we do, it should be under Tanaka?” Tanaka said.

“Let me see… ah! Yes, here you are. Tanaka- table for two. Follow me gentlemen and I’ll take you to your seats.”

They were finally seated and browsing through menus.

“Holy crap I feel out of place here.” Tanaka murmured as he read the names of fancy dishes.

“Why?”

“It’s so smart in here and look- what the hell is a parfait?” Tanaka asked, bewildered.

“Isn’t it a cake of some sort?”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Shrek.” Nishinoya replied in a duh tone, making Tanaka burst into a fit of laugher.

But he suddenly froze and dropped his menu.

“Ryuu?”

“Oh no.”

“What’s ‘oh no’?”

“You know Daichi and Sugawara?” Tanaka asked, his eyes flicking back to his date.

“Yes, because they’re our friends. Funnily enough.”

“Well if you wanna see them, just look over there.” Tanaka said gesturing with his head.

Nishinoya took a quick glance in their direction. “Yeah, so? They’re on a date. Couples do that _; we’re doing that!”_

“Exactly! We’re on a date right now, if they look over here they’ll see us and then everyone will know about this. You know what Suga is like.” He did. Sugawara Koushi was the queen of gossip.

Nishinoya squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. “You don’t want people to know that we’re seeing each other?”

Tanaka shook his head fiercely. “No, nononononono! That’s not what I meant! I want everyone to know that you’re with me and I’m with you. But… we said we wouldn’t label this until we were both sure. And you’re not out to anyone yet. I just thought you might want to take it slowly. But if you don’t care, I don’t either.”

Nishinoya bit his lip. “I… I see what you mean. I don’t want everyone to find out about us from Suga. I want to tell them ourselves. And yeah, I guess I’m still straight in the eyes of our friends. But this raises and extremely important question.”

“What’s that?”

“What the fuck do we do now?”

Tanaka looked over at the couple, Daichi was laughing at something Sugawara was saying. Suddenly a smirk presented itself on Tanaka’s lips.

“You know, this could be kind of fun.”

Nishinoya raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Remember all those spy movies we used to watch as kids and we totally idolised them and wanted to be undercover agents?” Nishinoya nodded. “Well… now’s our chance. We’re on a stealth mission and they cannot know about us! Agent Noya and Ryuu reporting for duty! You in?” Tanaka said with a mock salute.

Nishinoya glanced at the couple before turning back to his date with a devilish smirk. “Agent Noya is in.” The two high fived earnestly as they began their plan.

“God, how long has it been since I called you Noya?” Tanaka suddenly mused.

Nishinoya chuckled. “A very long time. Actually, I don’t think I ever called you Tanaka really. I like people first names; it brings them closer I think.”

“Gentlemen, have you decided what you will be having for dinner this evening? Perhaps a drink to start you off?” The waiter said as he walked over to their table.

“Gah! I haven’t even really looked at the menu!” Tanaka nervously looked at the professional looking man. “U-Uh… any chance you sell burgers?”

Nishinoya stifled a laugh behind his hand. “Oh Jesus Ryuu… We’ll just start out with a bottle of white wine, a cheap one preferably- we’re not made of money if you couldn’t tell,” The waiter nodded. “As for food a few more minutes please?”

The waiter forced himself not to sigh and walked off to get their drinks.

“Oh my God! A burger! They don’t sell that here! Oh God, you’re so cute.” Nishinoya laughed wholeheartedly.

“H-Hey! I’m not cute! I was just… pressured and I had a dumb moment okay! I’m not cute I’m tough as hell!” Tanaka said, fake flexing.

“God Ryuu, this is why I love yo-“ He stopped mid-sentence. Nishinoya coughed and cleared his throat. He could feel the heat rising to his face. “A-Aha, I guess I can’t really say things like that anymore can I? It’s not the same anymore. It means something… more.”

Tanaka smiled softly at him. “Hey, don’t worry about it.”

Nishinoya smiled back at him. It was a perfect moment.

Tanaka suddenly lifted up his menu and hid. “Shit!” He hissed through his teeth.

“What? What?!”

He peeked over the top of his menu. “We’re the worst spies ever. That’s what. I just made direct eye contact with Sugawara!”

Nishinoya glanced around in panic. “Maybe he didn’t see?”

Tanaka scoffed. “He would have to be blind!”

But when glancing over again, Suga wasn’t even looking at them. “…Maybe he is blind?”

“He didn’t see you?”

“I guess not.”

Nishinoya huffed a sigh of relief. “Phew. Nice cover Agent Ryuu,” He grinned. “Now pick your damn food.”

Tanaka finally settled for the salmon with potatoes and green beans while Nishinoya decided to indulge in the steak which came with a salad and steak fries.

“Here is your wine gentlemen,” The waiter said as he put his notepad away with their orders on. “A cheaper bottle, as requested.” He poured them glasses and then left the bottle in ice on their table before leaving to the kitchen.

“Awesome! This looks great!” Nishinoya said before raising his glass. “To us! Starting something new!”

They chimed their glasses together, very lightly as to not alert Suga and Daichi that they were in the near vicinity.

“Holy crap,” Tanaka said after a sip. “That’s good shit.”

“Very good shit. I hope it didn’t cost much.” He pondered.

“What gave you the impression I’m letting you pay?” Tanaka raised an eyebrow.

“You got me flowers, I get to pay. Then were equal.”

“What? No! Flowers aren’t equivalent to a meal! I should pay too!”

“Ryuu, you’re going to hurt my pride.” Nishinoya whispered.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Nishinoya awkwardly shuffled. “I know I’m small and “cute” but… I don’t always want to be treated like the girl…”

“Yuu, that’s not what I-”

“I know it’s not,” Nishinoya interrupted. “You’re not like that. But we both want to be the one to make the other extremely happy and I… I think we need to learn to share responsibility and things like that.”

Tanaka nodded. He regretted making Yuu feel that way. “I’m sorry. We will, I promise. But honestly- this meal is going to be expensive as hell so why don’t we share the price tonight?”

Nishinoya bit his lip. “Alright.”

They sat and chatted for a little while, passing time as they waited for their food. Suddenly, Tanaka saw Daichi making his way from the table to the toilet.

Which mean passing their table.

Shit.

“Mayday! Mayday! One Daichi Sawamura is making his way to us right now.”

“Oh crap. Look I think I have an idea.”

“What is it?”

“Just lean it! Quickly!”

Tanaka did as he was told and Nishinoya tilted his head so that Tanaka’s head was further away from Daichi’s eye line. He moved in close and pressed his lips to Tanaka’s slightly chapped ones and kissed him softly. Tanaka’s eyes instantly slid shut, embracing the feeling of Nishinoya’s mouth on his. But Nishinoya was in full spy mode. He kept one eye open, peaking at Daichi until he was out of sight.

He pulled away gently.

“Yuu…”

“Mission accomplished!” Nishinoya cheered.

“Mission…? Oh right. Yeah,” He blushed, having got caught up in the kiss. Damn, he would make a shite spy. “Did it work?”

“Hell yeah! He totally walked past us. I mean, he couldn’t see your face at all. And with my hair being like this he wouldn’t know anything about it being me! We did it! Nice!” They high fived once more.

Luckily, by the time Daichi needed to walk back to his table, their waiter had arrived and was shielding them from sight. Tanaka winked at Nishinoya who beamed back at their ace spy skills.

“Shit dude this smells really good!” Tanaka exclaimed to the waiter.

“Yes “Dude” I’m sure it does. And I assure you it tastes just as amazing.” The waiter replied, exasperated.

“Well then, my compliments to the chef in advance!” Tanaka grinned.

They dug in, the waiter certainly not lying about the taste of the food. It was delicious! Tanaka wanted to moan, but that would be lewd so he internally cried out in pleasure.

“Why have we never eaten here before?” Nishinoya mused.

“Oh I don’t know… maybe because one of us was classy enough to try and order a burger? Or because we earn barely any cash? Or, uh, maybe because it’s romantic.” Tanaka blushed.

“How about D?” Tanaka tilted his head in confusion at Nishinoya’s answer. “All of the above.”

Tanaka laughed joyfully, pleased when Nishinoya joined in.

It didn’t take them long to eat, with the food being so nice they all but wolfed it down and when the waiter asked if they wanted desert they unfortunately had to decline due to fear of bursting.

After they had, equally, paid for the meal. The two got up and started to prepare to leave.

“Excuse me?” The waiter asked as they turned to leave.

“Yeah?”

“There was a couple in the restaurant tonight at table 22. They wanted me to tell you ‘It’s unexpected to see you two like that, but they support it 100%’ whatever that means.” The waiter said, bidding them a good evening and fleeing.

“No…”

“You don’t think…”

“We we’re found out!” They said in unison.

“Oh God look, they already left! We can still catch them if we hurry, c’mon!” Tanaka cheered.

They ran out of the restaurant calling out for ‘Daichi-san!’ and ‘Suga!’. They turned a sharp corner and nearly ran straight into the other couple.

“Well, well, Daichi. Look who it is?” Suga said, a knowing grin on his face.

“Sugawara-san…” Tanaka sniffled, his nose colds from the outside air.

“I’ll admit, I wouldn’t have guessed it.” Daichi said, not grinning as much, but still giving them a look as though he knew.

“Aww man! I can’t believe our undercover operation failed! Agent Noya and agent Ryuu have failed even worse than when we were children!” Nishinoya said running a hand through his flat hair.

“You were trying to hide it?” Suga asked.

“…You couldn’t even pretend we were good at it could you?” Tanaka said smiling a bit now.

“More importantly- why were you trying to hide it?” Tanaka and Nishinoya shared knowing looks but stayed silent. “Don’t make me count to three.” Suga warned.

“Okay okay! We were worried you would tell everyone with your blabbermouth!” Nishinoya said, pointing a finger at Suga.

“Wha-? Me? Blabbermouth? Ridiculous.” Suga said nonchalantly.

“Well…” Daichi murmured, scratching the back of his head nervously.

“Well what?” Suga said, turning to his boyfriend and putting a hand on his hip.

“Honey… You are known for… letting things slip.” Daichi replied.

“Hmph,” Suga said, whipping around dramatically. “Well I know someone who isn’t getting a blowjob tonight.”

Daichi went redder than a tomato.

“Look, Tanaka, Nishinoya. I know I’m not the best secret keeper and lord knows I’m super excited about you two being together. Watching you interact in the restaurant… it was beautiful. Really it was, I haven’t seen a couple that sweet since… since… well, Daichi and I, I suppose. But the point is, as awesome and exciting as this is- it’s not my news to tell. I know most people won’t be expecting this, and I’m not inconsiderate, so please, don’t hide this from me next time. I’m your friend and I want you guys to feel comfortable around me. I won’t tell a soul,” They both breathed a sigh of relief. “On one condition.”

The two looked at each other again. “Uhh, and what would that be?” Tanaka asked wearily.

“Double dates! Double dates all the time! Do you know how long I’ve waited to find another couple that Daichi and I get along with well enough to go out together? Of course you don’t! So let’s double date okay?” Suga exclaimed, grasping Nishinoya hands in his own.

Daichi face palmed behind him. His damn boyfriend….

“We’d be honoured Suga-san!” Nishinoya cheered, chanting “Double dates! Double dates!” and jumping wildly.

The four of them bid each other a quick goodbye on account of it getting late. They’d see each other at the party tomorrow night anyway.

As Tanaka and Nishinoya walked back to his place, they slipped their hands together again.

“Are we really going on double dates?” Tanaka asked

“Why not? Could be fun! We’ve got to try out all these new coupley things! Next I’m thinking matching gimmicky T-shirts.”

“Oh my God. How did I not think of that already?” Tanaka gasped.

“I know, I know, thank me later when we’re using “his and his” toothbrushes.” Nishinoya laughed.

They strolled up to Nishinoya’s front door, lingering together in the doorway, not wanting to say goodbye.

“D-Do you want to come in?” Nishinoya asked shyly.

Tanaka chewed on his bottom lip. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. We’ve only just started going out and-”

“No, I didn’t mean… ha, I mean like… just sleep in my bed. I don’t want you to leave yet. My parents aren’t here they won’t question it. We’re not ready to do… stuff yet. But I want to sleep with you- next to you.” He whispered.

Tanaka moved in and cupped Nishinoya’s chin with his hand, bringing their moths together again in a sweet kiss. It was electric. Such passion from the lightest of touches.

“Okay. Let’s go inside then.” Tanaka breathed out.

And that’s how they ended up in together Nishinoya’s bed, Tanaka’s larger body cuddling Nishinoya to his chest, their breathing deep and even as they drifting off in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

The next morning, the two of them met up with Yachi and then made their way to Kageyama’s house to wish their best friend a happy birthday.

It was a pleasant morning, Hinata and Oikawa even showed up and they all went out to the park. Kageyama really loved the present Tanaka and Nishinoya gave him so they were pleased.

However, the day grew later and the three of them had to make haste so they could set up for the party. They had a lot of things to prepare.

Nishinoya worked on organising food and drinks onto tables and clearing space in the main room of his house to accommodate for the large amount of people coming.

Tanaka was busy with decorating. He blew up balloons and filled some with helium. He threw streamers around the room like a mad man before putting up a banner that read “Happy Birthday Kageyama!”. It was simple- but chic.

Yachi on the other hand was… well supervising. She didn’t trust the two to set up on their own and as punishment she wasn’t given a job to do. She wouldn’t tell the boys, but she didn’t really care that she was banned from helping- all she wanted was a tamer party.

And true to their word, they delivered. Promising they wouldn’t hire any strippers, wild animals, bouncy castles and/or clowns- Yachi deemed the party ready to begin.

The first to arrive were Daichi and Suga, as in love as ever and, as Suga so lovingly put it “Ready to paaaarrrtttaaaayyy!”. Daichi suspected his boyfriend has been having his own pre drinks party before they had gone out.

The other guests slowly filtered in until the birthday boy himself came along- kicking the party into full swing.

The music was cranked up as they all joked and laughed, the last few guests arriving, Oikawa even bringing a plus one. Tanaka and Nishinoya didn’t care though. The more the merrier.

At one point they were all playing Never Have I Ever, which moved swiftly on to spin the bottle.

However that game was quickly stopped after an awkward kiss between Kageyama and Hinata.

Hinata, Kenma, Kageyama and Oikawa all disappeared after that- but no one really noticed. They were all too drunk or dancing.

Nishinoya was chatting to Lev when he noticed Tanaka sitting alone in a corner.

“Ryuu! Bro, what’s up? Why aren’t you partying?”

Tanaka pouted. “…I wanted to kiss you.”

“Huh?”

“When we were playing spin the bottle. I wanted to kiss you. No one would’ve suspected anything; I wanted to kiss you in front of everyone.” Tanaka huffed.

Nishinoya paused before laughing. “Oh man, you’re too funny. If you want to kiss me, all you have to do is ask.”

“B-but we’re a secret?” Tanaka reminded him.

“Dude, no one is going to remember shit after tonight- let’s not worry about that,” Nishinoya held out his hand to Tanaka. “Come with me Ryuu, we’re going to get that beautiful smile back!”

The two of them danced around with their friends, taking shots randomly and stealing Kageyama’s camera to take photos.

Nishinoya whispered in Tanaka’s ear at one point “Meet me in the Kitchen in five minutes.” Before he sauntered off to, presumably, the kitchen.

In when Tanaka assumed was five minutes, it could’ve been two or ten- he wouldn’t have known, he went to the kitchen to find it empty.

Confused he looked around bewildered. Suddenly he heard something.

“Ppppppssstttt! Pst!” He spun around on his heel and saw Nishinoya poking his head down from the stairs.

“What are you doing?” Tanaka said, tilting his head to the side.

Nishinoya winked and gave Tanaka a come hither motion before he scampered away up the stairs.

Tanaka followed intrigued.

As soon as he had reached the top of the staircase he was being dragged into a room by an unknown force. He was about to say something when his lips were cover with n even softer pair when he was pulled down.

He knew instantly who it was.

“Yuu…” He whispered.

“I know you wanted to kiss me earlier, but I know we couldn’t. So I wanted to make it up to you now. By kissing you,” He said, pecking Tanaka on the left cheek “And kissing you,” Right cheek “And kissing you” The nose “Until you get so sick of kissing me.”

“Don’t be stupid Yuu,” He grinned rolling his eyes. “That could never happen.”

Suddenly, they were kissing again, fast and rough, moving towards the bed. Tanaka realised as he was pushing Nishinoya onto the soft mattress that they were in Nishinoya room. Good. Things would get really awkward if it had been his parents.

“Ah-” Nishinoya panted softly as he felt Tanaka’s weight on top of him, so warm and so _beautiful._ Man, he really had got lucky.

Tanaka’s hands slowly slid down Nishinoya to slide under his shirt, running his palms and fingertips across his toned stomach. He suddenly pulled his hands out, earning a whine of protest from his boyfriend.

“W-Why did you stop?” Nishinoya asked nervously.

“I… we… Yuu, we’re drunk.”

“Only a little bit.”

“We shouldn’t.”

Nishinoya sighed. “No, you’re right. We shouldn’t.”

He paused.

“But… I mean, we also weren’t meant to eat the sand from the pit outside in school but we did.”

Tanaka laughed. “You make a good point.”

“So we shouldn’t…”

“No we shouldn’t…” Tanaka gulped, leaning back in.

“Fuck it, since when did we play by the rules?” Nishinoya said, pressing his lips against Tanaka’s again.

This time is was the taller man who moaned, his warm hands going back up into Noya’s top, past the stomach and up to his chest when he gently brushed the nipples.

“Oh!” Nishinoya sucked in a large gulp of air, his chest automatically pushing itself out for more of Tanaka’s touch. He hadn’t know he could feel so sensitive there.

“Ah, uh, more… Ryuu…” Nishinoya moaned quietly, he was so nervous. The alcohol didn’t seem to cloud his judgement- it just seemed to give him more confidence.

Tanaka grew hard hearing his name on Nishinoya’s lips like that. It was like a dream come true to listen to him moaning beneath him. He rolled the small buds between his fingers, pinching slightly.

“Haah… God…” Nishinoya bit his lip, his eyes fluttering shut.

“You look so good… Your face is flushed. So cute.” Tanaka breathed out into Nishinoya’s ear before he began to kiss, lick and suck on the side of his neck.

Nishinoya couldn’t even tell him off for calling him cute, he was so lost in lust. Horny and tipsy, it was a good combination for pleasure. Not the smartest but good.

“Ryuu, fuck, it feels so good…” Nishinoya gasped as Tanaka tugged on them slightly. He began to grind his hips with Nishinoya’s too, testing the waters. When he felt Nishinoya roll himself back against him, they began rutting. It was by no means beautiful, if anything it was just making them sweaty, but they didn’t care. They were close to each other and kissing and moving as one and shit- this could be it. They could go all the way. What would it feel like to have Tanaka inside of him?

Unfortunately, that question would be answered another day adjust when the two were at their peak, moaning and grinding and kissing all at once. The door to Nishinoya’s room was bashed open.

“There shouldn’t be anyone- Oh my God!” A female voice screeched. “What the hell?!”

Both men’s heads shot towards the sound. Tanaka all but leapt off of Nishinoya as the smaller boy yelled “Yachi!”

The blonde girl was standing, face red and mouth wide open. Behind her was a Kiyoko, who was currently stifling her giggles at Yachi’s reaction. What Tanaka realised what that the two of them were joined at the hands.

“Woah- Yachi! Get some!” Tanaka cheered.

“Oh man, when did this become a thing?” Nishinoya inquired.

Yachi squinted her eyes at the two. “I could as you the same thing.”

“Oh shit, we’re in trouble.” Nishinoya mused.

“I’ll be waiting for you downstairs Hitoka.” Kiyoko said as she lent in and gently kissed Yachi, whose face immediately lit up bright red.

“O-o-okay!” She watched as Kiyoko left and then shut the door behind her as she entered the room. “Now, does one of you want to tell me what the fuck is going on?”

“Uhhhh…” Nishinoya said “I mean, I think it was pretty obvious.”

“Okay let me re-phrase- When? How? Where? And why didn’t you tell me?”

Tanaka stood up. “A little while ago, not long honestly, we’ve only had like two dates. As for how… I mean, I can explain better when im not so drunk and where? What does that even mean?” Tanaka rambled.

“Yachi, we didn’t mean anything by not telling you. I promise.” Nishinoya chipped in, slowly moving to cover his lap with a pillow- only just remembering he was half hard.

“But guys… we’re best friends. I just thought… I mean… do you not trust me?” Yachi whispered, her voice trembling.

“What? Of course we trust you! We love you!” Nishinoya informed

“So why didn’t you tell me?”

“We weren’t telling anyone,” Tanaka began. “Yuu and I, we’re still kind of trialling this thing between us. Personally, I think the trialling is over now. I’m- I’m pretty sure I like him too much to ever want someone else.”

“Ryuu…” Nishinoya blushed from the bed.

“Alas! We haven’t discussed that yet, so consequently, no one knows. Its not personal. Kageyama doesn’t know yet.”

Yachi ran her fingers through her hair. “Sorry for being so panicky. My bad, I… I shouldn’t have taken offence. So I’m the first to know?”

“Well… Daichi and Suga found out accidently… but apart from that. Yeah! I guess!” Nishinoya enthused.

“I’m really happy for you guys.” Yachi said, a genuine smile crossing her face.

Nishinoya, boner gone and forgotten, ran up and hugged Yachi. Tanaka following after to join in the hug.

“I’m glad you know Yachi.” Tanaka said quietly.

“Yeah, you were the hardest to keep it from!” Nishinoya agreed.

“Shut up! You’ll make me cry! Anyway, I should get going, Kiyoko will be waiting for me.”

“Oh! How did that come about?” Nishinoya giggled, poking her in the side.

“I’ll tell you when we’re sober.” She laughed, opening the door.

Just as she did, another door opened, revealing Oikawa and Kageyama, who rushed downstairs without even noticing the three of them.

“Oh my god…” Yachi grinned, covering her mouth.

“Wait- was that my parents room?!” Nishinoya yelled with disgust. Tanaka and Yachi were in hysterics. “Yeah, yeah laugh it up.”

The three of them walked downstairs, Tanaka and Nishinoya going hand in hand until they reached the bottom step. Nishinoya turned Tanaka round to face him and pecked him one final time at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yuu!” Tanaka gasped, looking around.

“What? I thought we were going ‘official’ weren’t we?” Nishinoya winked, licking his lips seductively.

“Lets… talk about that when were sober,” Tanaka said, re-iterating Yachi’s words. “For now- I, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, challenge you, Nishinoya Yuu, to a dance off!”

“Oh you are on! Hey everybody! Pick a team- things are about to get fucking awesome!” Nishinoya exclaimed as he ran into the main room.

Tanaka watched him, feeling his heart skip a beat before he followed Yuu into the living room ready to continue a great night.


End file.
